The Crusade for Cleansing
by DarkDrow
Summary: A paladin sets out in search of perfect good. R&R, plz... Rated PG-13 for violence
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of one of my PCs. I will post his statistics at the end of each chapter. This story follows standard 3rd edition D&D core rules, which are owned by Wizards of the Coast. Only figures I own are any names mentioned in this story.  
  
Chapter 1- The beginning  
  
Koren, a tall, brunette figure, with green eyes, set out for the dungeons under the ruins of Morath. His equipment, consisting of a longsword, a breastplate, and a large steel shield, was all that was needed for anyone to know that Koren was a paladin. The path to the dungeons was long, dangerous and tiring.  
  
Being one of good stamina, Koren reached the rivers of Tal at the end of his first day. Koren decided to set up camp under an overhang. He was lighting a fire with his flint and tinder when he heard a rustling in the shrubs. He drew his longsword and shield, but did not have the time to even take out his breastplate when a young green dragon lunged at him. Koren managed to roll to the side, but the dragon lashed out with its claws, catching Koren in the side. Koren smote at the dragon, cutting through its sinewy shoulder. The dragon roared, spewing acid all over Koren. Koren raised his shield, but the acid blast knocked him back. At this, the dragon ran back into the shrubs.  
  
Koren sighed as he examined his shield. 'Another perfectly good shield melted.' Koren threw the shield away in anger, then proceeded to heal his wound. A small ray of light grew from his hand into his wound, closing it and raising his spirits a little. Koren walked back into camp, and continued to light the fire. After this had been done, Koren chewed at a little bit of raisins he picked up in Walwok before he headed out for Morath. The fire blazed, and the warmth lulled Koren to sleep.  
  
The next day, a fog had settled in the plains. Koren could hardly see five feet in front of him, but donned his breastplate, picked up his longsword, and kept going towards Morath. The first few hours of traveling went on easily. At about noon, an arrow lanced through the air towards Koren. His breastplate blocked the arrow easily enough, but Koren still ducked behind a rock. Soon after, many more arrows followed, and a distant rumbling began to be heard. A hunting group of goblins surrounded the rock where Koren was hiding, and trained arrow points on him. There were eight in all, with morningstars hung from their sashes. "What do you want?" Koren asked the strongest-looking goblin. "Want food we." Said the goblin in broken common. "We food take have you." "You'll have to work at it first." Eight arrows flew straight at Koren, but he crouched as they either flew overhead or bounced off of his armor. He leapt up, cleaving through the first two he could reach. The others, dropping their shortbow, drew their morningstars. Koren turned to parry a blow with his longsword, and followed through with a stab to the unfortunate goblin's heart. The remaining five tried to surround Koren, but he slashed through one and stepped out of the circle. Two of the four charged him, attempting to rush him back into the rock. Koren allowed him to be pushed into the rock, and slashed out, catching both goblins in the throat. The other two dropped their morningstars and ran. Koren, fearing that more would come, decided to take the long way to the ruins.  
  
At the end of the day, Koren reached the borders of another forest. He set up camp about twenty yards from the forest's edge, and lay down to rest. The night sky was clear, and many stars soon showed their radiant faces. Koren, seeing his deity's star, kneeled to pray. An hour passed, and Koren finished his prayer as the fire he had set up burned itself out. Koren crawled into his bedroll, and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Koren decided to travel without his armor. He picked up his longsword and walked into the forest. Koren heard a crackling noise above him, and looked in time to see an elf jump down to the forest floor. "Phauran!" Koren exclaimed as the elf straightened. "Koren! It is good to see you." The elf responded. He was tall for an elf, standing at five feet and six inches, and had unusually light brown hair with the deepest blue eyes. Phauran was a seasoned ranger, with more experience in the real world than Koren. "Koren, what brings you to this part of the world?" "Well, I heard that the ruins of Morath had some pretty good fights for me. I didn't expect to see you though." "Yeah. I move around a lot, so you never know. Hey, maybe I should go with you." "Why not? After all, we haven't had a good adventure together since we took out Kakubiyet." "I know what you mean. I'll get my stuff and meet you here." Phauran climbed the tree he was on, picked up a longbow, a studded leather armor, a shortsword, and a longsword, and jumped back down. "Hey, where's your shield?" "Some dragon burnt it up." "I see." The two friends traveled out of the forest together, sharing personal experiences.  
  
~-o-~  
  
Koren, male human Pal5: CR 5; Size M (6 ft., 3 in. tall); HD 5d10+10; hp 41; Init +1 (+1 Dex); Spd 20 ft.; AC 16 (+1 Dex, +5 Breastplate); Attack +9 longsword (melee), 1d8+2 or +6 shortbow (ranged, 60 ft.), 1d6; SV Fort +9 Ref +5 Will +6; AL LG; Str 14, Dex 13, Con 14, Int 10, Wis 15, Cha 17  
  
Languages spoken: Common  
  
Skills: Heal +12, Diplomacy +7, Handle Animal +5, Ride +1, Listen (cc) +5, Feats: Power attack, Cleave, Weapon focus (longsword)  
  
Possessions: Masterwork longsword, shortbow, 18 arrows, breastplate, trail rations (3), 12 GP, 23 SP, and 5 CP.  
  
Phauran, male elf (high) Rgr8: CR8; Size M (5 ft., 6 in. tall); HD 8d10; hp 56; Init + 5 (+5 Dex); Spd 30 ft.; AC 18(+5 Dex, +3 studded leather); Attack +8/+3 longsword, +8 shortsword (melee), 1d8+2/1d8+2+1d6+1 or +15 longbow (ranged, 100 ft.), 1d8+1; SV Fort +6 Ref +7 Will +5; AL NG; Str 12, Dex 20, Con 10, Int 10, Wis 16, Cha 14  
  
Languages spoken: Common, Elven  
  
Skills: Wilderness lore +14, Handle Animal +8, Move Silently +10, Ride +10, Listen +9, Spot +9, Search +7 Feats: Weapon focus (longbow), Alertness, Dodge  
  
Possessions: +1 longsword, masterwork shortsword, +1 longbow, masterwork studded-leather, 31 arrows, trail rations (4), 35 GP, 10 SP, and 34 CP. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so very short. I'll try to lengthen each chapter up.  
  
Chapter 2: The Adventuring  
  
Koren looked at his joyful companion. Whenever he cast his eyes on Phauran, he felt strength welling up within him. They shared old memories, and Koren learned that Phauran had many adventures before their reunion. Phauran had been hunting a band of orcs when they had met. "Their leader is very notorious for his cruel deeds. His name happens to be Thoran Bloodaxe." Koren felt his blood boil at the name: he did not have the best experiences with any Bloodaxe orcs. "Do you know where they are right now?" Koren inquired his experienced friend. "I have been tracking their movements, and they're moving south and west." "Towards the river Fondura?" "I'm not sure, but if they keep at this course, they'll reach the river within three weeks."  
  
The friends set out in the wake of the band, with Koren relied on his friend's expert knowledge of nature and experiences in tracking to follow the orcs. They soon picked up a fresh trail, and Phauran commented that they might catch up in a week. Days of tracking followed, and they soon exited the forest. On the plains, they saw a dust cloud far away. Knowing this was their objective, Phauran and Koren set out at a faster pace. At night, the band settled down and set up camp. Koren and Phauran saw this and mapped a quick plan. The comrades bid each other luck, and Phauran set out to do his job. Koren then donned his breastplate, and hustled around to the West Side of the camp.  
  
Phauran set his jaws and drew the bowstring as far as it would go. The muscles on his back tightened as he sighted down the arrow shaft to aim at the nearest orc. Phauran prayed silently once more for luck, and let go of the arrow. The shaft flew through the air, and pierced the orc through its spine. A piercing scream followed. Notching another arrow to his bow, Phauran the high elven ranger aimed once more.  
  
Koren heard the scream and drew his longsword. One more shot and he would charge.  
  
Phauran saw the orc panic. 'Panicking targets are the easiest to shoot.' Phauran thought as he loosed his second arrow. The arrow was not completely on target, and it only skimmed the orc's side. Muttering a curse, Phauran quickly drew another arrow and fired. He smirked in grim satisfaction as the arrow pierced the orc's chest, and smirked again at the scream that followed.  
  
Koren heard the second scream. He charged into camp and slashed out at the nearest orc. The orc fell without even a sound. On the far side of camp, Koren could hear that his friend had taken to his longsword and shortsword. Slashing through another orc's neck, Koren kicked out at his next target. The orc was taken by surprise, and dropped his battleaxe. Koren did not lose his chance to strike downwards at his fallen target, and smote through the fallen orc's scale mail. He looked up in time to see an orc charging, and dodged to the side as the battleaxe came down harmlessly. Koren followed his dodge with a stab towards the unfortunate orc's stomach, and the orc released a spurt of blood before dying. Seven orcs charged at him to try and avenge their fallen comrades. Koren laughed as he threw out his taunt: "Come join your friends at the pits of death! Don't be shy, evil! The more the merrier, you know!"  
  
As soon as the arrow left his bow, Phauran drew his two swords. Charging into the fight, Phauran crashed through the camp, orcs without their armor took up their weapons and charged towards Phauran. The ranger smirked at their stupidity as he clove through two to his right and stabbed the stomach of a third. He spun to meet the next victims and dispatched yet three more. Following his attack with a backhanded attack, Phauran heard Koren's voice rise over the din of mêlée. Strengthened by his bold friend's words, Phauran increased the intensity of his attack. Carving a path towards his friend's location, Phauran attacked all orcs that came into reach. Soon, the ranger's armor became covered in orcish blood, and the ranger allowed the rage within him to build up.  
  
After two tiring minutes of the battle, an exceptionally large orc stepped out of his tent, wielding a greatsword and wearing an expression that could probably scare ghosts away. At his presence, the orcs stopped, as did the adventurers. "I am Thoran Bloodaxe." The orc called out in a booming voice, "Anyone who dares to challenge me remain standing!" All orcs fell to their faces, and only Phauran and Koren remained standing. At this, Thoran gave a loud laugh and stepped towards Phauran. "So, elf, you dare challenge me? Very well, you shall have the honor of being slain in battle."  
  
Phauran only lowered into a battle stance. The orcs moved themselves into a circle surrounding the two combatants. "My second shall be Holg, my captain." "And my second shall be Koren, the paladin." Thoran gripped his greatsword and raised the point into a guard. Phauran then charged with the fierce battle cry of the high elves. Torchlight flashed upon the whirling blades and Thoran and Phauran parried each other's moves and countered with their own attacks. Thoran clove through Phauran's guard and tore the shoulder of the ranger. Phauran grimaced in pain as all orcs burst into a shout, banging their axe shafts against the ground. Phauran rolled to lessen the damage, and came at the orc in frenzy. Thoran was taken aback by the elf's fierceness, and made a mistake in letting his guard fall slow compared to the attacker's blows. Phauran's longsword slashed into Thoran's side, and Thoran yelped in pain as more blows came. Then something happened that Phauran did not expect. Thoran raised his arm and the orcs charged.  
  
"Unfair little freaks!" Koren spat as he rushed to his friend's side. Koren slew Holg, and the scared orcs became less enthusiastic in their attacks. The orcs' fear grew even more when Phauran slew the injured Thoran. The remaining orcs dropped their axes and ran, in hopes of surviving this encounter. Koren stopped his crazed friend from further pursuit, and Phauran sat down to rest and try to heal. Koren and Phauran both rested on the band's supplies and recovered from the attacks they had made. The friends did not take any "treasure" because Phauran hated the orcs anyway and Koren, being a noble paladin he is, did not loot his enemies. Koren did take a golden holy symbol of his god from the enemy's stash, however.  
  
After two days of resting, the two friends marched towards the nearby river town of Lûduth. The two days' march was uneventful, and the duo arrived at the small town early in their third day of travelling. The town was strangely quiet, and the two friends wondered at this.  
  
Suddenly, a piercing cry split the air and the two rushed towards the sound. They skidded into a town square where most villagers were trapped in the center of two ogres and an ogre mage. The ogre mage saw the two enter, and immediately stepped back and focused on his inner arcane powers and turned invisible. The ogres whirled to meet them and charged. The villagers saw this as a chance to run and did so, running away from the town square as fast as possible. Phauran dispatched an ogre with a quick slash and a stab to its head, and Koren thrust his longsword into the stomach of the second after dodging a swing from the ogre's club. Suddenly, the ogre mage became visible, and from its outstretched hand came a blast of cold wind, causing both Koren and Phauran to gasp as the coldness drained the heat from their bodies. Phauran, reacting to the visibility of the mage, stepped forward and struck out at the giant. The ogre mage growled as the longsword slashed his chain shirt open, and drew his huge greatsword to strike at the ranger. Phauran did not react fast enough, and the sword clove against his armor and bashed him twenty feet from his former position. The mage then took to flight, becoming invisible once more in mid-air.  
  
Koren rushed to his friend's aid and with his divine powers mended his friend's wound. The townspeople returned after some time, and thanked the adventurers for saving them. The mayor stepped forward to explain what had happened.  
  
"We were holdin' a festival, we were, an' the ogres come ou' o' nowheres an' trap us. If it wern' fur you fellas, we wouldda died! We thankee from the bottoms o' our harts, we do. You two'll be welcomed in this town here fur a long while, you'll be! We thankee agin, fellas."  
  
Koren and Phauran said that it was their duty to do so, but could not restrain the villagers from giving them special hospitality. Koren purchased a shield of good make, and Phauran's injury healed in no time with the help of the townspeople. After promising to return, the two set out again.  
  
~-O-~ Koren, male human Pal7: CR 7; Size M (6 ft., 3 in. tall); HD 7d10+14; Hp 58; Init +5 (+1 Dex, +4 Improved initiative); Spd 20 ft.; AC 18 (+1 Dex, +5 Breastplate, +2 Large Steel Shield); Attack +10/+5 longsword (melee), 1d8+2 or +8 shortbow (ranged, 60 ft.), 1d6; SV Fort +10 Ref +6 Will +7; AL LG; Str 14, Dex 13, Con 14, Int 10, Wis 15, Cha 17  
  
Languages spoken: Common  
  
Skills: Heal +13, Diplomacy +7, Handle Animal +5, Ride +5, Listen (cc) +5, Feats: Power attack, Cleave, Weapon focus (longsword), Improved Initiative  
  
Possessions: Masterwork longsword, shortbow, 28 arrows, breastplate, masterwork large steel shield, trail rations (3), 14 GP, 3 SP, and 13 CP.  
  
Phauran, male elf (high) Rgr9: CR9; Size M (5 ft., 6 in. tall); HD 9d10; hp 61; Init + 5 (+5 Dex); Spd 30 ft.; AC 18(+5 Dex, +3 studded leather); Attack +11/+6 longsword, +10/+5 shortsword (melee), 1d8+2/1d8+2+1d6+1/1d6+1 or +16 longbow (ranged, 100 ft.), 1d8+1; SV Fort +6 Ref +8 Will +6; AL NG; Str 12, Dex 20, Con 10, Int 10, Wis 16, Cha 14  
  
Languages spoken: Common, Elven  
  
Skills: Wilderness lore +14, Handle Animal +8, Move Silently +10, Ride +10, Listen +9, Spot +9, Search +7 Feats: Weapon focus (longbow), Alertness, Dodge, Improved two-weapon fighting  
  
Possessions: +1 longsword, masterwork shortsword, +1 longbow, masterwork studded-leather, 29 arrows, trail rations (4), 41 GP, 5 SP, and 34 CP. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Even the last chapter wasn't long enough for some people. I'll lengthen them up a bit from now.  
  
Chapter 3: The Battles  
  
It had been three days since the leaving from the town of Lûduth, and the two had made good progress. They had made it to the Great Plains heading south and west into Elven territory. They had hoped to reach the forests and the Sylvan Elf town of Rondain. The sun was high in the sky, their morale was high, and their speed was good.  
  
When the sun had started to set, Koren felt a certain evil lurking nearby. They set up camp near the road when they felt a rumbling from the ground. They stood up, uncertain what to do. Then they heard a faint hum. Phauran spat into the soil. "Blue dragon." He commented. "Watch out for sudden bursts." As if on cue, a large dragon came rumbling out of the sand. The draconic figure loomed over them, with the frilled ears accented against the twilight sky. The dragon gave a loud roar, scaring the nearby birds. Koren and Phauran spread out, and waited for the dragon to make its first move. The dragon smirked, and snapped at Phauran. The ranger dodged back, but the dragon's claws came next. The long, wicked claws scratched up Phauran, who winced in pain. The dragon then beat its wings at Koren. Koren managed to roll away from the wings. He also dodged the tail that came crashing down. Phauran saw the dragon turn its head and slashed at the exposed neck. Blood spurt from the spot, and the dragon roared loudly. Koren drew his own longsword and struck at the dragon's wing. The sword cut deep into the thick hide, snapping a few bones. The dragon reared back, releasing a line of blue lightning. The duo dodged most of the lethal breath weapon, and charged as one to drive their swords into the dragon. The blue dragon's eyes dimmed, but it fought with fury. Three minutes of this bloody battle passed before the dragon fell. The two friends rested for the remainder of the night.  
  
The next morning, the two decided to search the burrow the dragon had come from. They dropped into the chasm, landing in the midst of a labyrinth of crystallized rock. Koren and Phauran bashed their way through the barrier. They did not realize that the noise they made drew the evil from beneath the earth. Suddenly, Koren's senses brought to his attention a Succubus advancing to their position. Koren felt rage against the chaos and evil that was approaching them, and tensed his muscles to smite holy power into the evil being. The Succubus showed itself, revealing its demonic self.  
  
The six-foot tall figure had large bat wings, glowing eyes, and dark, red skin. Koren gave a shout of anger, and charged the demon. Koren felt the power of his deity course through him as he delivered a crushing blow to the Succubus. Phauran witnessed a blast of white light, and flinched at the pureness of it. Then he regained his senses enough to charge with his own sword drawn. The Succubus only had time enough to lash out once with its claws, and fell to the holy blade of the paladin and the enchanted sword of the ranger.  
  
Koren felt sanity enter him again, and noticed the Succubus at his feet. He kicked it away and wiped the black, slightly corrosive blood from his sword. Phauran returned the twin blades to their sheaths, and turned from the gruesome sight of the slain Succubus. "I've never seen you so frenzied," Phauran commented, "you didn't seem to comprehend anything that was going on." "You've never seen me fight a demon." The two climbed back out, striking for the nearest town.  
  
Two days passed since the struggle with the demon, and the two saw a small town on the horizon. With newfound strength, the two stepped on. Upon entering the town, they sought out the nearest temple to mend their wounds and give service to their deity. They knocked upon the golden gates, and saw that the temple was empty save for a lone monk sweeping the pews. "Excuse me, where is the head cleric?" "He has retired into his dorms, masters." "Then we will return on the morrow. Good day to you." "And to you, masters."  
  
Phauran and Koren exited the baroque style temple and headed to the nearest inn and booked a room. They both retired to their rooms, and fell asleep immediately after taking their armor off. The next morning, they walked to the temple, where the same monk greeted them. "Our head-priest has awoken. He is waiting for you, so please enter." The two walked into the carpeted worship area of the temple, where the head-priest, which was a venerable human, was sitting in a chair. "Welcome. I have heard of your needs, and I will be more than glad to heal you both. I shall do this without fee. However, I need your help. There have been many raids on the western side of this town. The raiders seem to be a goblin tribe near the High Hill. I want you two to purge the evil." "We shall do as you wish, father."  
  
The two received blessings and healing from the head priest, and set out to cleanse the evil of the goblin tribe. They decided the nighttime was a good time of the day to start. They decided they should attack the goblins like they attacked the orcs, and got a good look at the tribe setup before executing their plan.  
  
It was the dead of night, and no sound was to be heard. The ranger drew his bow, sighted down the shaft, and pulled the bow as far back as it could go. Suddenly, Phauran noticed that arrow points were trained upon him. "Lower arrow." He heard in bad common. Phauran acted as though he was going to lower it, but spun around and released it point-blank into the face of a goblin. The arrow pierced through the goblin's head, burrowing into the chest of another. The confused goblins fired into mid-air as Phauran tumbled up and drew his twin swords. The ranger stabbed the stomach of the nearest goblin and severed another's head while the goblins drew their morningstars. Phauran jumped high as a goblin tripped and fell behind the elf. Phauran wheeled, slashing down at the prone goblin while stabbing backwards at another. Phauran quickly counted the numbers. "Thirty here and more coming." Phauran winced at the odds and leapt to the side as a morningstar crashed into the ground next to him. Phauran did not know if he was going to make it out alive, but he continued with grim determination.  
  
Koren had been waiting for the arrow to fall when he heard a brawl where Phauran was. Worried for his elven friend, Koren rushed over to the hill. At the base of the hill, he saw many goblins attacking Phauran. Koren drew his longsword and charged into the massed goblins.  
  
Phauran saw that his friend had begun the work on the other side of the riot. Phauran was beheading another goblin when a blunt object crushed into his stomach, causing the world to blur out. The ranger spun to slice open the attacker's chest. The elf's sharp eyes spotted many goblin archers aiming at him. Phauran ducked to avoid the arrows then slashed the ankles of the goblin in front of him. He came up with a cry, slashing up and right while stabbing to the left.  
  
Koren saw over the small goblins the archers fire their second volley. He also saw with despair the arrows strike their intended target, with blood spurting from the elven ranger. Koren became frenetic, attacking all around him like an enraged dragon. The divine power of his deity coursed through him, allowing his attacks to cleave through multiple enemies. Goblin bodies flew about, and Koren further intensified his attacks to help his fallen comrade.  
  
Phauran felt the pains enter his body. He swung madly with his one good arm, trying to clear enough space to rise from his prone position. He finally managed to kill enough goblins to scare some away, and rose. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Phauran pulled one arrow out, using it as a dagger to pierce a goblin in the cranium. He could not, however, block the relentless assault of the goblins. A morningstar bashed into his side, causing him to vomit blood. Phauran became vertiginous, and fell on his injured arm. Phauran rolled onto his good arm, but took a blow from a goblin while he moved. A rapid succession of attacks followed, and Phauran did his best to avoid any.  
  
Koren saw his friend fall a second time. He bashed with his shield, making the target fly back a good twenty feet. He then slashed in frenzy, attempting to cut a path to the fallen elf. A morningstar found its way past Koren's guard, and rammed into the paladin's shoulder. The pain caused Koren to hang his shield arm limp. Many seconds that felt like eons passed, and Koren made it to his friend's side. Koren stood over the unconscious form, reaching down to close an open bruise. A stream of bright, golden light spout forth from Koren's fingertips, cascading over the elven ranger's wounds.  
  
Phauran came to consciousness and scooted backwards to retrieve his swords. He stood up next to his rescuer, and slashed at any goblins that came close. The duo was truly a dire sight, and any remaining goblins dropped their equipment and ran. Goblins that were slain counted at least forty.  
  
Koren supported his hurt friend back into town, where they limped to the temple. When they had reached the golden gates, the head priest was waiting for them. "You are very injured. I will heal you. After I have done so, you may tell me what has happened there, and the results of your combat."  
  
The venerable cleric walked in front of them into the temple, where he bade them sit and wait. After about five minutes, the cleric returned with blessed water. This he washed the warriors' faces and hands with, and washed his own hands afterwards. He brought forth a scroll, from which he cast the divine spell that would cure them of physical pain. An aura of pure white surrounded the two, and they felt better as wounds closed and healed. After they had been healed, Koren relayed to the father what had happened, and how the goblins had run after the battle. The priest then thanked them and blessed them in his deity's name. He also gifted Koren with a magical breastplate and shield to replace his old, battered equipment and gave Phauran a powerful bow and enchanted gloves.  
  
Koren and Phauran were walking to the inn when they saw a large caravan march through. After they had gotten to the inn, they inquired what the procession was about. The bartender merely pointed to a flier. The flier was made of parchment, and on it was a message written in many different languages: "All who call themselves knights answer this call of the Baron and enter the tournament. There will be a prize and much honor to be given to those who attend." Koren looked at the flier, and asked his friend about what he thought. Phauran said "I don't feel like going anywhere right now, but if you want to go, I'll go." "We'll wait until the next round, then sign up. Today's just probably refreshments, anyway." So the friends decided to enter the competition at a later date, and went up into their rooms.  
  
~o~  
  
Koren, male human Pal10: CR 10; Size M (6 ft., 3 in. tall); HD 9d10+18; Hp 73; Init +5 (+1 Dex, +4 Improved initiative); Spd 20 ft.; AC 20 (+1 Dex, +6 Breastplate, +3 Large Steel Shield); Attack +12/+7 longsword (melee), 1d8+2 or +10 shortbow (ranged, 60 ft.), 1d6; SV Fort +12 Ref +8 Will +9; AL LG; Str 14, Dex 13, Con 14, Int 10, Wis 15, Cha 18  
  
Languages spoken: Common  
  
Skills: Heal +15, Diplomacy +8, Handle Animal +7, Ride +7, Listen (cc) +6, Feats: Power attack, Cleave, Weapon focus (longsword), Improved Initiative, leadership.  
  
Possessions: Masterwork longsword, shortbow, 20 arrows, +1 breastplate, +1 large steel shield, trail rations (5), 20 GP, 1 SP, and 8 CP.  
  
~o~  
  
Phauran, male elf (high) Rgr12: CR12; Size M (5 ft., 6 in. tall); HD 12d10; hp 76; Init + 6 (+6 Dex); Spd 30 ft.; AC 18(+5 Dex, +3 studded leather); Attack +14/+9/+4 longsword, +13/+6/+1 shortsword (melee), (1d8+2) x3 + (1d6+1) x2 or +20 longbow (ranged, 100 ft.), 1d8+1 + 1d6 cold; SV Fort +8 Ref +10 Will +7; AL NG; Str 13, Dex 22, Con 10, Int 10, Wis 16, Cha 14  
  
Languages spoken: Common, Elven  
  
Skills: Wilderness lore +18, Handle Animal +11, Move Silently +11, Ride +11, Listen +10, Spot +10, Search +10 Feats: Weapon focus (longbow), Alertness, Dodge, Improved two-weapon fighting, skill focus (wilderness lore)  
  
Possessions: +1 longsword, masterwork shortsword, +1 longbow of frost, masterwork studded-leather, gloves of dexterity +2, 40 arrows, trail rations (2), 56 GP, 13 SP, and 2 CP. 


End file.
